Total Drama: Rule the Seas - Chapter 1
A short man, around five foot eight, wearing a navy shirt and khakis, appeared in front of the camera. His long, black, flowing hair breezed through the wind. The man was on the edge of a cruise ship that appeared to be in bad condition, but still able to stay in one piece. The man flashed a smile at the camera and began. "Hello faithful viewers!" the man said, revealing his nasally skater voice. The man was none other than Chris McLean, host of Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour. "I'm here on the best ship business can buy," Chris said. While saying this, part of the boat collapses into the water. "Um, anyways... introducing the brand new Total Drama season! We've gathered 20 brand new contestants to travel the world, competing against one another for another million dollar grand prize, singing along the way! This has totally no inspiration from World Tour, by the way." He clears his throat. "The contestants will be split up into two teams, based on their interactions with each other. When there are 10 left, the teams will merge and it's every person for themselves. This will be their new home, where they will face the worst things imaginable, such as the unpredictable weather, horrid countries, abnormal bugs and worst of all... each other. At the end, when one person is left standing, they will be rewarded with one million dollars. Who will prevail? Who will fail? And who will pay Chef? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Rule the Seas!" (Theme Song Plays) Chris frowns at a young man next to him wearing a blue hoodie and begins to shout. "What? You're joking," he says with a frown. "What do you mean it's gonna take a few more hours? This is a live show you know!" The young man shrugs and says, "The captain says that the boats have an oily engine." Chris rolls his eyes. "So? Time is money, and if a contestant isn't here by the next three minutes, you're fired!" At that moment, a young girl with long, blonde hair and green shirt is seen swimming towards the boat. Chris notices this and watches in awe as the girl grabs onto the side of the boat, pulls herself up, grabs the railing, and does a backflip into the air, landing right where Chris is. "Hi," she says, as if nothing had happened. Chris's eyes widen as she stares at the girl, confused as to how she did that. The girl raises an eyebrow. "Um, hello, aren't you gonna introduce me?" Chris then shakes his head. "Whoa," he begins. He smiles and says. "How did you do that?" The girl smiles. "Easy, I take gymnastics at my high school. That, and I'm pretty flexible if you ask me. I'm Kylie, by the way." Chris smiles. "Cool. Now, one question. How come you risked your life just to swim here? I'm pretty sure the boat is like, 3 miles away from where you were." Kylie shrugs. "I don't know, I was bored, and the guys said it would take another hour until we arrived." Kylie and Chris turn around to see a boat coming towards them. "Um, I thought they said it would take an hour," Chris says with an confused expression. Kylie looks at Chris and shrugs. The boat stops and the driver smiles. "Thanks to this kid, all the boats are fixed. Should take 'bout a few minutes." Chris's eyes widen. "Um... what?" A boy with dark brown hair and glasses gets out of the boat, wearing a yellow shirt with dark blue sweat pants. Holding a notebook, he writes something down. He stops and smiles at Chris. "Hey, everyone!"